The present invention relates to order status tracking. More particularly, this invention relates centralized order tracking in a decentralized ordering system.
Systems which allow customers to track the status of retail orders placed for delivery are known. For example, retail orders placed at a web site on the Internet can be tracked by providing, to an order status function on that web site, an order number or similar identifier assigned when the order was placed. A telephone inquiry, in which that identifier is entered via touch tones, also may be possible. In some cases, it may be possible for the purchaser to establish an account on the web site, allowing tracking of orders by logging in to one's account. In addition, orders placed with the operator of the web site through other channels, such as by telephone, or in person at retail stores also operated by the operator of the web site, also may be able to be tracked by logging in.
In systems in which orders are placed at decentralized locations, centralized order status checking is more difficult, because the order information may not be available in a central location. The problem may be complicated by multiple operational systems, even at a single location. Where such systems are known, the customer usually must enter several different items of information beyond the order identifier, such as an identification of the location at which the order was placed. Alternatively, order status can be obtained in such situations only when the customer has an account to which he or she logs in.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a system in which an order can be placed at decentralized order acceptance points—either in person at retail locations, or by telephone to such locations—and the status of that order can be checked by the customer at a centralized point—either by telephone, via the Internet, or both.